


Wishing you were here (Happy Birthday Sam!)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Party, Sam Winchester's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: It's Sam's 37th birthday
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Wishing you were here (Happy Birthday Sam!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my official Sam Winchester birthday chapter so sit back and enjoy! 

Dean slung his arm over Sam's shoulder "Happy birthday Sammy" He grinned; what had mean't to be having drinks with a few close friends turned into a full fledged surprise party when Sam came home from a beer run 

The party had just started and though Sam was incredibly happy and thankful he couldn't help but feel like something was missing 

Sam smiled back "Yeah thanks Dean" Dean sighed dramatically "I can't believe you're what 37 now?- it feels like just yesterday I tricked you into jumping off of that shed" 

Sam winced, face red with embarrassment "Oh, please don't tell anyone that story" 

"I have too!- it was hilarious- especially when you broke your arm!" 

Sam nodded swallowing down the rest of the whiskey in his glass before he stood from the map table "Yeah you have fun with that-" 

"Where are you going?" 

"I just need to think, I'll be back soon" 

He found himself heading up to the roof, he quietly shut the door and walked over to the edge leaning over the railing 

He stared down at the flower garden below him, he gave a heavy sigh just as heard a sound behind him like- wings?- he turned around fast but it wasn't who he thought it was "Cas?- what are you doing here?"

Cas shrugged taking a step closer to Sam "Just checking if you're okay- everyone's looking for you" 

"I'm okay Cas just needed some air" 

Cas frowned "Do you not like the party?- I told Dean-" 

"No- Cas I love it really..I just" He hung his head sadly "I thought that Gabriel would be here" He sighed; he had really wanted the angel to spontaneously show up, but then again Gabriel wasn't somebody that he could count on

He didn't even know why he wanted Gabe to be here..so he could kiss him and tell him that he loved him?- that he actually felt the same way?

"My brother why?" 

Sam shrugged "I don't know.." He breathed "..I just need to be alone for a little bit" He told Cas and the angel nodded in understanding leaving Sam to his thoughts

..So he thought about Gabriel until his face started to become wet with tears "Nice job, Winchester" He muttered under his breath as he wiped them away

A few seconds later he heard another gust of wings "Cas- really I'm fine"

"Hate to break it to you kiddo but.. I'm not Cassie" 

Sam had never turned around faster, "Gabriel?" The archangel flashed him a smile "Hey kiddo- I haven't missed it have I?" 

Sam shook his head "No- I just..I didn't think that you were gonna show" 

Gabriel shrugged nonchulantly with a cool breath "Yeah well I wasn't gonna miss my favourite human's 37th birthday"

Sam raised a brow "I'm your 'favourite human' ?"

"Well it's definitely not Dean- I don't think he likes me too much" Gabriel beamed, a great big smile as he walked closer to Sam "..You know not to sound stalkery or anything but I may of heard your little thought about me kissing you" 

Sam didn't even have time to react before Gabriel was on his toes reaching up to plant a kiss on his human's lips, Sam held onto him tight not going to give him the chance to let go even though he could just vanish into thin air 

Gabriel smiled against Sam's lips taking a moment before he finally broke away "Wish granted" 

Sam's heart fell "Please don't tell me you're leaving again" The archangel sighed heavily averting his eyes from Sam's "Look Sam-" 

Sam wasn't going to give up easy "Please.. Gabriel-..just please don't leave me, not again" He tried "My life is a whirlwind of crap- most of my friends are dead and before you left you were the only person that I looked forward to seeing everyday" 

"Really?- me?"

"Yes- you"

Gabriel paused "Y'know..I also heard that part about you loving me kid" He took Sam's hand intertwining their fingers, he planted a kiss on Sam's cheek "I feel the same way moose" 

Sam smiled, "Well- then what are we waiting for?- there's a party we ought to attend!" Gabriel exclaimed and hooked his arm through Sam's as they began to make their way to the door 

"And please tell me who that boy mingling with my nephew is?- he seems like bad news" 

Sam actually laughed at that, giving a real smile "-Well then you two definitely have that in common" 

\- 

"Sam fuck- I think you drank a little too much" Gabriel moaned against Sam's lips as they made out against the wall 

Sam- extremely happy that Gabriel had decided to stay- got drunk more than he had in a long time, and when Gabriel finally tried to put him to bed he was hoisted up and slammed against the wall 

"Too much huh?" Sam smirked and let Gabriel down, he slid down the archangels body and unbuckled his pants pulling them down, he mouthed along Gabriel's tight boxers 

Gabriel threw his head back at the arousing sensation, "Is this too much?" Sam whispered, letting his fingers tease the waistband of the boxers 

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut "God you're gonna kill me kid"

Sam smiled and pulled down Gabriel's boxers letting his cock spring out, he took Gabriel in his mouth and bobbed his head with experience 

Gabe made the mistake of opening his eyes to watch Sam bob his head, his eyes had never left Gabe's face, boring into him with every ounce of intensity he'd never expected from Sam- 

What he really wasn't expecting though was the unadulterated lust and affection in his expression bonus points to those perfect lips wrapped around his cock, slick with spit sliding up and down so perfectly- fuck that was a image straight outta Gabriel's dirtiest dreams

When Gabe felt his cock head hit the back of Sam's velvet throat, he nearly lost it right then and there- Sam swallowed easily his throat muscles working wonders around Gabe's dick

Sam stood and kissed Gabriel fast, leaning in close to whisper in his ear "Fuck me" Gabriel smirked "Shall we move this to the bed then?" 

Sam shook his head "No," Gabriel frowned "No?" Sam took his hand and led him to his desk table, he cleared it of books with his arm not caring because he was too drunk 

Gabriel blinked "You want me to fuck you over a table?" Sam nodded "My birthday and I want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard I'll feel it for weeks" He quirked a mischievous brow "Or is that a problem?" 

Gabriel gulped, he guessed sweet and innocent Sam was gone..and he didn't mind one bit "No..no problem" 

With a snap of his fingers they were in the perfect position, both naked and Sam was bent over just like he wanted prepped and ready for Gabe's cock

Gabriel rubbed his dick against Sam's hole and leaned over to kiss Sam's neck, taking his cock to push past Sam's loose rim, watching Sam groan and roll his eyes back- god it was filthy 

"Oh, fuck Gabe" 

Gabriel tightened his grip around Sam's waist to bottom out in his ass- he was mostly getting off from the sounds Sam was making alone, he hissed slightly at how tight Sam was around him

Sam groaned loud had never felt this full- this taken before, probably because he hadn't been with a guy since he was soulless, but the trust he had for Gabriel was unlimited 

"Kiddo, you feel so fucking good" Gabe was praising him, even as he pulled on Sam's hair, Gabriel pulled out and slammed right back into him harshly- Sam's hands scrabbled for stability on the table as Gabe rocked into him, the hand in his hair was tight, closing in on painful, but Sam didn't care hell he loved it

Gabriel's other hand was pushing down onto Sam's lower back, forcing him to take Gabriel's massive cock just the way that he'd wanted

With each strong thrust, Sam could feel the air punch out of his chest, he was trying to rock back, keep a rhythm with his lover, but he was being held in place, Gabriel was probably using his grace and the tight grip on him was forcing Sam to stay still as Gabriel used him mercilessly just like he had asked for- and it felt fucking amazing

Well at least until Gabriel pulled out, Sam heard a faint snap from behind him and suddenly he was on a bed?- and Gabriel was kissing him he expected it to be hard but it was the exact opposite more soft..and loving 

Sam smiled slightly and kissed back just before Gabriel pulled away "Happy birthday kiddo" He whispered and pushed past Sam's rim once again switching from fast and brutal to sweet and slow

Sam moaned into Gabriel's shoulder wrapping his legs around Gabriel's back, he was definitely close, he tightened around Gabriel and his lover groaned in response, "Close?" 

Sam nodded as gently as he could "Yeah" Gabriel grasped Sam's cock and began to stroke it fast "Come for me baby" 

Sam grabbed Gabriel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, his hips spasamed as he came cumming all over himself and Gabe's hand- "Oh Gabriel" He whimpered "Come inside me" He moaned and in a matter of seconds he was being filled up with Gabriel's warm cum

He gave soft grunts as Gabriel just thrust in and out of him until he was oversensitive but he didn't pull out- they clung together just breathing 

"I never said it.." Gabriel panted softly and Sam shook his head "You don't have to"

"Yes I do" 

"Not if you're not ready" 

"I thank you for your concern but," Gabriel smiled "I love you Sam Winchester" 

Sam kissed Gabe lazily "You don't know how many times I've wanted to be with you like this" He whispered and Gabriel blushed obviously flustered but he tried to cover it up "I'm flattered Sammy" 

He rolled off of Sam and Sam stared up at the ceiling "No Gabe..I'm serious- for years I've been hopelessly pining over you, can't believe I finally have you" He faced Gabriel stroking his hair "Do I?" Gabe nodded "Yeah kid, you do"

-

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 37th Birthday to the most awesome- nice and hilarious person in the fandom world! 
> 
> I really can't believe he's thirty fucking seven!- like damn it's been that long?! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this extra special chapter with a touch of Sabriel
> 
> Ciao!🌈


End file.
